


the badly-documented tale of two lesser known band members, tour buses and kevin lyman getting very pissed off.

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2005, M/M, Warped Tour, Well - Freeform, always leaving andy behind by accident, and so, and then i saw this interview with my chemical romance, basically theres this thing where pete said something along the lines of, lame attempts at funny, so i'd known about that for a while, that he'd just 'get off the bus and not tell anyone', that's literally all this story is, this happened, two cool dudes contemplate life at a fast food joint, where ray was talking about being forgotten and left behind at rest stops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Ray are kind of sick of getting left behind every time the bus stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the badly-documented tale of two lesser known band members, tour buses and kevin lyman getting very pissed off.

The scene is set at a rundown fast food joint, where our heroes sit together and wax lyrical about life as the sun sets in the sky above them. Despite the location of their contemplation, neither man is eating- the shorter of the two, the vegan with a beautiful mane of messy curly hair, has stated his dislike for the disgustingly greasy fare of the place often, while the taller, a omnivorous man with a similarly extravagant mop, pleads a stomach bug.

 

The two of them don't know each other very well- it's 2005, Warped Tour, and the first time their bands have been on a tour together. It's only thanks to Pete and Mikey that they know each other, to be honest. If it wasn't for Pete mooning over Gerard Way's little brother and demanding that the buses stay close enough together that he can ogle the lanky blond at every meal, petrol stop and bathroom break. they wouldn't be having this lonely conversation in the greasy pizza shop.

 

The reason for their lonely conversation?

 

Their have bands left them behind.

 

_Again._

 

For, like, the third time this week. Frankly, they're both rather sick of it. It gets somewhat annoying, being forgotten simply because you slipped off to go to the bathroom or stayed behind for a moment to try and chat up a cute person or wandered away to find something vegan.

 

(Or, in Ray's case, being forgotten because you needed to go puke up your guts in a bathroom. However bad the hygiene standards of their tour bus is already, he didn't think covering the backseat with sick would win him any brownie points with the driver, who is already pretty damn sick of My Chemical Romance. Gerard's love of fake blood, Frank's disregard for personal space, Bob's constant creepy stare and Mikey's strange sleeping habits have already pissed the poor guy off enough.)

 

"Imagine this, Andy- actually being a valued member of a band..."

 

Both men sigh wistfully at Ray's point. That'd be nice. That'd be real nice.

 

Yeah, they're relatively annoyed. Understandably pissed off.

 

(Well, Ray's pissed off. Andy has more important things to get angry about, like capitalism and the state of the American Government.)

 

"Should we call them? I feel like we should let them know that they've left us behind. Because, remember last time? Lyman got really pissed when we almost missed our set because I got left behind trying to call my mum. He's kind of scary and I really don't want to go through him threatening to pull us off the tour and then calling us all in for a group hug again. That scared me a bit."  

 

"Yeah, probably. Like, I'm pretty replaceable, who needs two guitarists anyway, but I think Fall Out Boy might be a bit stuffed without a drummer."

 

Shrugging, Andy fiddles with the straw in front of him, drumming on the stained laminate of the table. At least he's getting practice for tonight's show- who cares if it's not on an actual drum kit?

 

He cares.

 

He'd much prefer to be at the next show right now, warming up with an _actual drum kit_ but, hey, his present company is alright. Ray's cool. A really great guitarist with a decent taste in music and the exact same views on Pete and Mikey as him. And the rest of their bands, actually.

 

(That view being _please stop pining over each other and writing incognito emo poetry about each other and blogging about unrequited love and watching each other's shows because the fans are starting to notice and ship it and when fans start to ship it, other, normal people, start to talk about, and that means when we finally get around to recording another album there will be no questions about the actual album we're so fucking proud of, no, it'll all be about Petekey or Pikey or whatever the fans are calling it and that pisses Patrick off and Patrick is too cute to piss off._ )

 

"I don't know, man, you're kind of the band dad. I don't think any of them would actually get to the stage on time, fully clothed with all of their instruments, if it wasn't for you and Brian."

 

Ray snickers at that, hair shaking slightly as he laughs.

 

"True. Speaking of Brian, why the hell didn't he remember me? Man, this hurts my heart. We really need to devise a buddy system of some sort."

 

"But then Mikey would go with Pete because true love, Frank would go with Gerard because true love, Patrick would go with Bob because jazz, Joe would go with Brian because weed and we'd be stuck with each other, still getting left behind."

 

"Ah. Good point."

 

And so our heroes call up their bands, take turns to make them feel guilty, and remain at the rundown fast food joint until the tour buses wander back and exactly 2.5 apologies are exchanged.

 

(Frank begged for forgiveness for about ten minutes straight, so that counts as 1.5, and then Joe muttered 'sorry' before handing Ray and Andy a Wii controller each. Ah, friendship.)


End file.
